


Phone Calls

by badcreditkarma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Frottage, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcreditkarma/pseuds/badcreditkarma
Summary: Basically, Levi has been taking business calls all fucking morning, and Eren's about to lose his damn mind. Of course, he takes matters into his own hands (quite literally).Smut, smut, smutty smut smut. Eren's kind of a brat, but Levi loves it, so it's ok.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 364





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new here, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Levi has been taking business calls _all fucking morning_ , and Eren's about to lose his damn mind.

He's currently sitting at the kitchen table, absently gnawing on a burnt slice of toast and resolutely ignoring his boner. But as much as he wants to, he can't take his eyes off his lover, who's lounging on the couch nearby in nothing but his boxers. Levi has a habit of gesticulating as he talks, and every time his arms move, his abs ripple and Eren can feel his dick flex impatiently in response.

It's almost enough to kill him. 

Not to mention Levi's _voice_. It drones on and on in buttery French, a baritone rasp that has Eren shivering and twitching in his seat. It's been forever since Levi has ignored him so completely. Eren wishes Levi was talking to _him_ instead. When he gets turned on, Levi's voice gets impossibly deeper, until he's growling and cooing between sloppy open-mouthed kisses as Eren whimpers underneath him. _Damn it_. Eren doesn't even have to glance down to know that there's a damp spot on his sweatpants. 

And then Levi chuckles and brings the phone closer to his ear, and Eren watches as one side of his mouth hitches up in that half-smile Levi doesn't show anyone but him.

Yup, that's just about all Eren can handle for today.

He gets up unsteadily, his lower abs clenching in protest, and makes his way over to Levi, who doesn't even look up. But Eren's past caring, past being polite and patient. He climbs into Levi's lap and nudges his way under his arms, laying his head on his shoulder. Eren's much taller than he is, and he has to scrunch into his lover's lap, his limbs folding and knocking into each other. Finally, _finally_ , Levi responds, covering the phone's receiver. "You're interrupting my calls," he snips.

 _Good_. Eren's grumpy, and it's gratifying to see that Levi is annoyed as well. He borrows his face into the raven's neck, noting happily when Levi's breath hitches. 

"And," says Levi, shrugging Eren's head off his shoulder, "you're pouting." With that, he promptly returns to his call.

"I am _not_ pouting!" Eren whisper-yells. He can feel his cheeks reddening, and watches with mortification as Levi smirks. As if on cue, moisture pools in Eren's eyes, sticking to his lashes. Levi freezes mid-word, covering the receiver yet again. "Eren, _Eren_. Love, are you all right?" 

Eren grits his teeth. "Of course I'm all right, _Dear_. Please, return to your call."

See, here's the problem. Eren is stubborn, and testy, and quite infuriating at times. Levi, unfortunately, is just as bitchy. And that is precisely why Levi (knowing very well that something's wrong) shrugs, and turns back to his call. Nevertheless, as he talks, he pushes Eren's head back onto his shoulder and wraps an arm around him, albeit a bit aggressively. 

Eren is still fuming, and fuming makes him needy, and being needy makes him horny. And so, as Levi continues to comment on the restaurant's new _sous chef_ or silvery cutlery or some other irrelevant shit, Eren hitches his arms around his neck and grinds his hips quite roughly into Levi's crotch. Levi, curse him, doesn't respond in the slightest, speaking offhandedly into the phone. _He's not even hard!_ And Eren's been nursing _his_ blue balls _all fucking day!_

 _Right_ _then. Time to ramp things up._ Eren turns his head sideways and latches his mouth onto Levi's oh-so-conveniently located neck. Finally, results. Of course, Levi fights valiantly, still responding calmly. "Oui, transférons les- _ah-_ " Eren sucks gently, his nose nudging Levi's jawbone-"um, les articles au menu du dîner." As he continues his ministrations, Eren can hear a questioning voice on the other end of the phone. 

"Bien sûr, je vais bien. Juste un peu froid." Levi's voice has gotten considerably scratchier. Eren's thankful that he took French in high school. "I am _not_ a cold!" he whispers, before biting Levi's ear gently. Levi coughs, glaring at Eren. _Too bad Eren gets off on that glare._ He grins, pressing his chest closer to Levi's before rolling his hips slowly on his lap, quickly finding a rhythm. 

Levi's facade is cracking, and Eren can see the subtle signs of pleasure-the pink blush high on the raven's cheeks, his dilated, glassy eyes, and of course, the insistent nudging Eren can definitely feel against his ass. But amazingly, Levi is still talking into the phone, his voice syrupy, syllables mushing together and stumbling over each other. Levi is slowly getting drunk, and Eren's his potent elixir of choice.

Sure, Levi's still talking to some nobody on the other side of the line. But here, on the couch in their apartment, his eyes are glued on Eren, who shifts even closer, molding his limbs to Levi's and rutting his crotch on Levi's lower stomach. One thought crosses Eren's foggy, lust-addled brain, and he realizes that he would very much like to hold Levi's dick right about now. He isn't being rational-what if Levi really needs to finish this call?-and so, without hesitation, he shoves his sweatpants down and pulls Levi's cock out of his boxers. Gripping both Levi and him in one hand, Eren strokes, gliding his hand up and down the slick surface, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive tips. Eren's breath is coming in short bursts now, and Levi isn't even responding to the voice on other end (how could he, when he's busy getting reacquainted with Eren's mouth?). 

The voice on the other end calls out questioningly. Eren is quickly getting very tired of tinny noises interrupting _his_ sexy time, but he wouldn't dare touch the phone.

Apparently, Levi feels the same way. "Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je vous appellerai plus tard. Je vous remercie." he gasps out, then hangs up and throws the receiver across the room. It collides with approximately three glass plates and one flower vase, sending them crashing to the floor (Levi and Eren couldn't care less).

Immediately, Levi's hand is wrapped around them as well, joining Eren as they increase the tempo together, frantically jerking them off. He slouches deeper into the couch, widening his legs, letting Eren settle more comfortably into his grasp. His other arm is wrapped around Levi's lower back, squeezing him closer. Eren lifts his head up, and places sloppy, feverish kisses on Levi's mouth; Levi responds eagerly, their tongues colliding, their lips bruising. 

"Please, please, please," Eren is chanting now, _pleading_ , because _oh, Levi, please, I need to cum, I need it, I need it now-_

and Levi is mumbling into Eren's mouth, murmuring _oh, Eren, oh, my sweet-oh, I LOVE you, just a little more, wait for me-_

and then Eren's cock pulses, and Levi can feel it, and he _squeezes_ and Eren loses it and bites Levi's lip and Levi cries out, an anguished, incoherent cry-

and they're both tumbling over together, and Eren's rutting their hips together as he jerks uncontrollably and he can't see anything but _Levi, Levi, it's always been Levi_.

They're coming down now, and Eren can feel Levi trembling from the aftershocks underneath him. The raven takes his face in his hands, oh so gently, and Eren can see him clearly, open and vulnerable. Levi's eyes are red, and his lips quiver as tears spill down his cheeks. "I love you, Eren." His voice is choked, and oh, no, Eren's crying now. 

Because although Eren can't stand it when his lover doesn't pay attention to him, there's no denying it.

"I love you too, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> I love y'all :) Please give me more prompts!


End file.
